The Queen of the Stars: The Truth Revealed
by EclipseoftheTwilightMoon
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE QUEEN OF THE STARS. Starts where last story ends. Edward will find out the truth about Bella and will take it badly. Jacob's role in the prophacy will come to light and Bella will be learning that she is not a typical teenage girl. Semi AU.
1. The Hunter of The Queen

Welcome to the new story!!

The Normal Stuff: The Twilight series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Check out my faves and such.

Sending my love to all my people out there. You are awesome and you know who you are.

Review please. Make me smile.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hunter of the Queen

I have been searching since that bastard Aro turned me into a vampire. That has been my only mission in life. I was to hunt the one that would be called the Queen of the Stars. He picked me because he knew I could do it. I was a champion hunter in my time, my prey wasn't people, but I loved the feel of the kill. The sight of blood made me giddy because I knew I was the one that inflicted the pain.

She was a beauty that was for sure. I should have known when I saw her the first time in the yard of that strange coven of vampires. She was different. She smelt different too. Unlike anything I had ever encountered since my change. The actions of that vampire too, confused me. Never had I seen a vampire actually protect a human. Not just a human, but the Queen. He is a fool. Why would you protect the one thing that will end up being our undoing?

"James…"

The seductive voice of Victoria. She is nothing more to me than a sex kitten. I need no one. She came from behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I shifted some to keep watching my prey. Her hands began to travel up and down my body, and she was doing a great job at distracting me from my mission.

"Victoria, stop it."

"James?"

"I have work to do."

She released me and she come to stand in front of me. Her fiery hair and eyes burned into me.

"James, I know you hate to lose but this is crazy. That coven almost killed you in St. Louis. Do you want to get yourself killed?"

Death didn't bother me. The thought of death and a slumber would be a welcome thing. I would be in some peace. I may be a monster when it comes to killing, but after a time, a monster such as me would like to be at peace for myself.

I am still hunted by the Volturi. I will always be running from them, at least until my mission is complete and Aro has the head of the Queen. Then I will be free of them or maybe not. Maybe they will just pick another prey for me and send me out again. They will never be rid of me, they will need me to keep doing whatever they want me to do forever.

I felt the growl escape my chest and Victoria looked back at me with concern. The woman loved me that much I know, but I could never love her. I lost the only thing I could have loved. The Volturi killed her. They wanted me to be a cold-hearted bastard. They turned me into a killing machine and what better way than to destroy all the love in their heart. Now I will never find love again.

Then the prey moved from her house. Her chocolate hair and heart-shaped face reminds me much of the woman that loved me. _Melody_. Her movements, everything. She was the most evil form of torture to me and the sight of her with that vampire didn't help me. He always was so close to her, showing her so much love and affection. He was unworthy of her grace and beauty. I knew she was to die, but the thought of someone as low and vile touching the skin of that graceful woman was unthinkable.

I watched her crawl up in the porch swing with the vampire. Edward Cullen. He didn't even flinch when she lays her head upon his shoulder. There must be something wrong with him. The fragrance of her is unlike anything ever, and I knew it had to have the same affects on him as it does on me.

"What is the plan?"

I turned to stare back into the eyes of the fiery vixen behind me. She could sense my thoughts. She didn't have the gift like some of my kind, but she had been with me long enough to start to feel how I was feeling. Her eyes burned like hot embers, wanting the kill as much as I wanted it.

"We have to get that vampire coven away from her. Take them away, and she will be defenseless. Then she will be mine."

Her vicious and malicious laughter rang around me. I knew it was the perfect plan, but how was I going to get that vampire away from her. That was going to be the challenging part of the plan. The Cullen family would have to be gone for me to succeed. Then I would send word to the one called Edward and tell him his beautiful girlfriend is dead. The thought of killing her made me smile too. I would do unthinkable things to her. I might even have a chance to see how delicate her touch is before I rip her apart and drain her of all her blood. The woman was as innocent as snow that much I was sure of and I would love to take that innocence before I kill her. I will be the only one to touch her. I would have to tell that boyfriend of hers that she was as soft and tender as anything.

The plan is perfect. I will get to kill the Queen, and then I will get my rematch with Cullen. I will get to kill them all. I will have my revenge for Laurent as well. He might have just been my minion but he was a damn good minion.

I then thought back to the moment in St. Louis.

_Cullen threw me out of the side window and that left the Laurent, the vampire woman, and the Queen in the room. The fight continued on the side lawn. I was getting the better of Cullen too. I threw him farther away from the house, I lunged at him again and that was when the house exploded. I heard the scream of the girl, thinking that Laurent had succeeded in killing her, but he didn't. The house exploded and burst into flames. _

I knew that fire would do a vampire in so I knew it was a lost cause. When Cullen started to scream for the woman, I knew it would be better to leave and fight another day. So I went back to Forks. Victoria was there waiting for me. "I will come up with a better plan," I thought. I have done it too. My plan would bring the end of the Queen and the Cullens as well. They might be of my kind, but it was just as fun killing vampires as it was draining the life out of humans.

Turning my attention back to the house that contained the Queen, I saw the vampire place a kiss on her tender lips. I felt a growl in my chest, but I kept it quiet. _That bastard._

I could watch no more. Turning around I headed back deeper into the woods.

"James? What are you doing? I thought we were going to watch the woman."

"Not now. I will have to keep close watch over her for a while though. I have to find her weakness so that I can get the Cullens out of our way before we proceed. After we kill the girl, we will go after the Cullens. They will pay for getting in my way."

I set off into a run then. I wanted to get away from her fragrance, the sight of him kissing her. It was too much for me. I needed time to think. I had to get a plan together to eliminate them all.

Hearing Victoria behind me I sped up trying to get some distance between us, for my fantasies were not of her anymore. They were filled with a chocolate haired girl of pure innocence. I was going to have my fantasies fulfilled too. For a moment, before I extinguish her life, she was going to be mine.


	2. A New School Year, A New Beginning

Hello.

First off, wow to the amount of reviews for the first chapter. Almost 20!! I am very happy. I have been hard at work on this chapter for about two days... so after many hot wings, Cokes, and potato wedges later, we have this chapter. (I have a thing for hot wings... good food for thought.) I hope it was worth the wait.

Please, continue to review. I love them. They make me all smiley and happy and I dance around the room. Plus, it lets me know what you think.

The Normal Stuff: The Twilight series and its characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Check out the stories by my friends Stormy Bella and twilightgurl22. Also read stories by ashel-13 too. Check out my faves, they are great and are done by very talented writers.

I dedicate this chapter to the people that review and read the story and to my three amigos (CARLISLE'SDARKETERNALQUEEN, Stormy Bella, and twilightgurl22). Thank you for giving me so much joy. Oh, and CARLISLE'SDARKETERNALQUEEN... I love ya my friend and I send you all my sunshine to you after the night you had Saturday.

So, with all that said... now to the part you want... the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: A New School Year, A New Beginning

**September 2006**

It's been forever since I was kidnapped by James and Laurent, but at times I still feel as if I am haunted by some shadowy feeling. It just remains out of sight, but something inside tells me that I am in true danger. I never tell anyone about it though. Edward still worries about James and Victoria, and he believes that they will come back and try again, someday. However, I do try to keep his mind off of the bad things, and on the good things, such as us being together.

The summer passed and it was very enjoyable and memorable. Charlie finally came to terms with the fact that Edward was going to be around, though in the beginning I almost thought that he was going to lock me in my bedroom until I was thirty. I knew that Edward wouldn't have stood for that, but it didn't come down to that anyway. I spent countless nights with Edward out in the backyard staring up at the stars and he was constantly telling me that not even the beauty of the stars could compare with me. I always blushed when he would say that, but that was something that was to be expected I guess.

Like normal, the skies above Forks were filled with clouds, and I personally was happy with that. That meant that Edward would be with me, and that was always a good thing. I stared out of the window for a few moments and that was when I finally turned my attention to changing for school. My feelings about school were not so nice, but the only perk was that today was the beginning of my senior year. The one dream that we all dream about from the moment that you start school. You rule the school and that was the best part. I could remember the seniors at the high school back in Phoenix and they were really rude to the underclassman, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen here in Forks, basically because there weren't that many people in the school in general.

After pulling on my favorite Capri pants and blue shirt, I went downstairs to grab me a granola bar and my bag. As I shut the door, I saw Edward pulling into the drive. Now that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had "graduated" yet again, there was only Edward and Alice going to Forks High with me. So I wasn't really surprised to see Alice sitting in the backseat of the Volvo. Climbing in, I glanced over to see the sparkling amber eyes of my beloved and the honey eyes of my best friend. Alice was bouncing in the seat by the time I finally got in and the door closed.

"Bella… are you excited? I mean, this is your senior year and all…"

"I am starting to think you are more excited that it's my senior year than I am, Alice. You've done this a few times and you are acting like it's your first time doing this."

"It's the first time I have done this that I have a human friend."

Groaning, I knew it was going to be a long year. Edward began to laugh at me.

"What do you find so funny, mister?"

"You, beautiful."

I shook my head, trying to keep from thinking about what Alice might have planned for me in the future. Without realizing it, we arrived at the school to find many new faces and many of the old ones, many that I personally didn't want to see again. As soon as I climbed out, Edward had a hold of my hand was leading me off to class. This year, he decided that we needed to have as many classes together as possible, which meant that I had him almost every hour of the day with him. We quickly said good bye to Alice and were off to honors English.

For the most part, the day was very uneventful from the first moment. It was the normal stuff that a person would expect out of the first day of school. I occupied most of my time with doodling on my notebook. After the first few hours of this, I realized that I had mastered the art of drawing daisies. Edward always sat next to me in these classes and he would just watch me. I would look through my hair, which was draped over my face somewhat, to see his luminous ocher eyes watching me. I would blush slightly and he would place his hand on the small of my back, just out of sight of everyone else in room. It must have been his way to be close to me without the world knowing.

After the first four hours of the day, the bell rang for lunch and he led me into the cafeteria to get me some lunch. We found Alice already sitting near the back of the room and we quickly joined her. Looking out across the room I saw Angela and Ben, who waved to me. I hadn't had a chance to get together with Angela lately, but knew I was going to have to soon. The table that was made up of my old acquaintances was in deep conversation, and didn't notice me that much, and I was honestly thankful for that.

I didn't really talk that much either. I didn't know why but something told me that I needed the silence for a while. Guessing he noticed my quiet nature, Edward slid his chair closer to me and let me rest my head on his shoulder while wrapping an arm around me. Sighing, I let my eyes close and listened to the talking of the room. I knew that both Edward and Alice were talking, though it was low enough that I could not hear it myself. I felt my mind begin to drift off.

_Look at her, Lauren. She's all over Edward. She looks like a complete slut…_

My eyes jerked open. I started to look around the room. Looking over to the table that sat Lauren and there with her was Jessica. Edward looked down with worry filling his warm eyes.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?"

For the moment, I was quiet. I didn't move. I didn't speak. I was just there. Alice's look of concern worried me some too. Her eyes never left my face. I could have sworn that I just heard Jessica speak to Lauren, but that wasn't possible. They were across the room from me.

"I'm fine, Edward. I just thought I heard something."

I was trying to let it go, but Alice's expression gave me a feeling that she knew that I heard something. I just closed my eyes again and tried to push the feeling I had out of my mind. Then it happened again.

_Of all the damn girls in this school, Edward picks the ugliest bitch of all. Jess, I think its time for a little pay back on Isabella Swan. Let's see how Edward feels when she's covered in mystery meat._

I didn't jerk this time. My eyes did, however, snap open. I could see them whispering again. I locked my eyes on them and watched them ever so carefully. I didn't know why, but I knew something was getting ready to happen. Jessica and Lauren stood with their trays of food and started to walk toward me. I never moved I just watched them. They kept giggling and such, but it was when they got within arms reach of me that the weirdest thing happened.

CRASH! I saw trays flying in the air and Edward jerked me into his arms and lunged out of the way of the falling food. I couldn't see what was happening though, I had pushed my face down into his shoulder. I didn't want to move, but I could hear the laughter of the people that were in the cafeteria.

When I pulled my face out of Edward's shoulder to look at what everyone was laughing at, I saw the weirdest thing ever. Chairs that weren't being used were scattered in the path that Jessica and Lauren had been walking. Looking down, I saw Lauren and Jessica looking at each other while they were trying to pick out the chunks of meat from their long hair.

"Yuck! It's in my hair," squealed Lauren.

"Your hair? I have meat and nasty potatoes," exclaimed Jessica.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

The whole room turned to see the principal standing in the doorway. Edward sat me on my feet, but pushed me behind him. Mr. Moyers stormed toward us and I felt myself begin to tremble. I hadn't ever had any dealings with him, but I had heard he was rather temperamental about stuff.

"Miss Mallory… Miss Stanley, what is the meaning of this?"

The two girls looked at each other with utter confusion. They honestly didn't know what had happened. I didn't know what exactly happened either. Lauren started to tremble and continued to look quickly over at Jessica in hopes that she would have something to say.

"I don't know what is going on, Mr. Moyers. We were walking to put our trays away and all of a sudden the chairs skidded across the floor and bashed into our legs," shouted Jessica.

"Its Bella Swan's fault, Mr. Moyers," yelled Lauren.

The principal turned to look at me and I was cowering behind Edward who was quickly joined by Alice. Fear couldn't describe how I was feeling. Confused couldn't cover it either. I watched as the short, balding man walked toward me and in that moment I wished that I could become invisible or just crawl under a rock and hide.

"Miss Swan, what happened?"

Sighing I told him what I had seen and what I knew happened. I wasn't going to mention that I could have sworn that I heard them saying that they were going to dump their trays of mystery meat on me. After he listened to my side of the story he asked both Edward and Alice what they had seen. Both back up my story and the principal turned his attention back to the two girls that were still picking out mystery meat from their hair.

"Ladies, I want you to clean yourselves and this mess up and I expect to see you both in my office, immediately. Do you understand?"

Both girls nodded and as soon as he turned his back on them and exited the room they turned their attention back to me. Laruen's scowl and statement chilled me to the bone.

"You are going to pay for this, Swan."

"Come on, angel. Let's get out of here."

Edward took my hand and led me away from them and as I walked away I could have sworn I could hear them mumbling about revenge again, but that was crazy since I was already outside of the cafeteria doors.

The rest of the afternoon, I felt strange. It was similar to the feeling that I had after the kidnapping. The feeling that some muscles had been strained since they hadn't been exercised in a long time, but it wasn't something that I could actually explain to someone, it was just something that I felt. During my last class, biology, I felt as if I was going to fall asleep. I was just so tired. Lucky for me, Mr. Banner gave us what he wanted to have and gave the rest of the hour to us to do as we wish. I put my head down on the cool desktop. Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

_I wish Bella would get over Cullen and see me for the man I am. I could be ten times the man he is._

I never lifted my head from the desktop. I just opened my eyes. Edward appeared oblivious to what I had heard, however, I needed to know if I was crazy myself.

"Edward…"

"Yes, love?"

"Did Mike Newton just say something about a minute ago?"

"Not that I know of Bella. He's been staring out that window the entire hour. Why?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

Mike hadn't said a word. Nothing, but I heard him. I closed my eyes again and let my mind begin to drift off again. That was when the weirdest thing ever happened.

I wasn't in my mind anymore. I was watching someone else's thoughts, though they never knew I was there. It didn't take me long to realize who's mind I was in though.

"_Bella… I love you. I need you."_

"_I love you too, Mike, but I can't be with you. I have Edward."_

"_Can Edward do this to you?"_

_I watched as Mike Newton's thoughts went to kissing me. I watched as his hands began to travel up his imaginary Bella's body and imaginary Bella was really getting into it…_

I jumped from where I was sitting and almost crashed into the floor. Edward jumped from his seat and caught me before that happened though. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself into his chest. My body was trembling. That was the grossest experience ever. Then out nowhere, I heard Mike's thoughts again.

_I wish it was me holding her like that._

I felt the tears starting to well in my eyes. Something was going on. I couldn't explain it, but something was wrong… with me. I began to sob and Edward pulled me close and kept whispering reassurances to me.

"Mr. Cullen, is she alright?"

Mr. Banner finally came over to where Edward was with me wrapped in his arms. I almost thought I heard the rumble of a growl deep within his chest.

"She should be fine. I think she feel asleep and just had a bad dream."

Finally, Edward lifted me up and placed me back on my feet and I looked up to his eyes to see them filled with concern. My body wouldn't agree with me when I tried to give him a smile of reassurance, but he just led me back over to my chair and finally Mr. Banner left us alone. I noticed the eyes of my fellow classmates watching me and to keep me from seeing their expressions I pushed my face back into Edward's shoulder.

"What happened, Bella?" He whispered.

"I don't know. Just a dream I guess. It was just too real for me."

"What were you dreaming about?"

I felt my body shutter when he asked me that and I wasn't going to reveal that to him. I shook my head and looked back into his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. It was a true nightmare."

Flashes of the vision crossed my mind again, and I shuttered again. He watched me for a moment and then wrapped his arms back around me and let me rest there for the rest of the hour. I tried not to let my mind get completely quite, because I had a feeling that it might be one of the reasons that I kept seeing the images.

Finally, the bell rang and I tried to pick up my stuff, but I felt strange, as if I was about to tumble to the floor and faint. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"Bella…"

"I don't feel really good."

He lifted me into his arms and left the stuff on the desk. My head leaned up against his shoulder and I noticed that he was moving quicker than normal, faster than he normally did around humans. I didn't see her come up, but I could hear Alice walking beside him.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"She about fainted and earlier she had a weird nightmare and has been acting weird since then."

"I'll get her stuff out of her locker. Meet you at the car."

My voice felt as if it was long gone, that even if I tried to open my mouth that nothing would come out. I had been sick before, but nothing like this. My eye lids felt like lead and I could barely open them. After fighting them for a few minutes, I opened them to see Edward pulling the door to the Volvo open and Alice slipping into the driver seat.

"Come on, Edward. We need to get her to Carlisle."

I felt him pull me into the back seat and wrap his arms around me. Alice put the car in reverse, almost hitting Mike with the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. I knew Alice drove like Edward, but she was driving crazy even for her.

Edward held me close to his chest and I could feel his hands running over the plains of my skin. I opened up my eyes to see him anxious and I felt horrible about being the cause of his pain. Alice was concentrating on the road, but slammed on the brakes to make the turn up the driveway to their house. Edward's grip on me never relaxed as we almost flew into the back of the front seats.

"Alice… don't kill her."

"I don't plan on it, but if we don't get her to Carlisle soon, I think we might have some trouble on our hands."

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Not now, Edward."

"You know what is wrong with her."

"No, but I have a pretty good idea what it could be though."

My body still wasn't agreeing with me but I finally got it to move enough to draw Edward's attention back down to were I was.

"Stop… yelling… at… her."

"Bella…"

"Please. No yelling."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead and pulled me close again. Closing my eyes, I could swear that I felt like my soul wanted to leave my body. Could I be dying?

I didn't realize that the car had stopped until I heard Alice opening the door and taking me from Edward's grasp. She dashed into the house.

"CARLISLE! It's Bella."

She dashed into the dinning room and put me on its surface. My body stiffened when she did too. I couldn't move at all. I heard people busting into the room and Carlisle yelling.

"Everyone out! Alice keep Edward out and lock the door behind you to keep them out."

I could hear my angel yelling my name as Alice pushed him out of the dinning room. The slam of the French doors to the dinning room shook me some and I heard the click of the lock on the door. Edward was beating on the doors and yelling constantly. I wanted to call out to him. I needed him.

"Alice what the hell is going on here?"

They were talking like I couldn't hear what was going on.

"I don't know Carlisle, but chairs were moved at lunch and Edward said she had some kind of nightmare and has been like this since."

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle staring at me.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"Yes," I croaked.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I hurt, like I did after the explosion."

My eyes fell shut again, I couldn't keep them open. I was so tired. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I had this feeling that it was only getting worse too. My muscles of my body were cramping and my stomach was rolling. The urge to throw up was coming, but suddenly it stopped. The pain had not stopped, but I could feel some of my strength coming back to me.

I opened my eyes to see Alice looking at me.

"Bella?"

"Alice…"

As soon as the words came from my mouth, it felt as if an explosion went off in my head and I began to scream. _It hurt. It hurt._

That was when I felt myself loosing consciousness. _No… I am not going to do that._ My body couldn't resist though. I was falling into darkness, and there was nothing to do but let it consume me.


	3. The Truth

I know its been forever since I updated, but this chapter has been sort of bothering me, but I have worked it out the way I wanted it to. I hope you enjoy it.

The Normal Ramblings -- The Twilight series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Check my faves for my new favorite stories and support my friends, Stormy Bella and twilightgurl22. I would also like to remind people to review for the story. They make my day and they keep me inspired to update faster.

I dedicate this chapter to my friend twilightgurl22. You are such a sweet friend and I am truly glad that we have became friends. Love ya. Friends forever... promise. Also, to my buddies, Sweet Pea and CARLISLE'SDARKETERNALQUEEN... I love you guys too. And to my fellow fan fic lovers and readers... you are just too sweet and kind to me. You all mean a lot to me. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

The screams of my angel from behind the door was too much for me. I would have sworn that every wail from her small body was tearing me apart at the seams. I couldn't stop yelling and pounding my hands against the door. I knew it was pointless, but what else could I do? It wasn't like I could sit around and be calm. The love of my life was in there, and she was in so much pain.

Out of nowhere, I felt a massive pair of arms pull me away from the door. I fought against the arms. I had to stay close. Bella was in there.

"Edward, breaking the door down isn't going to help her." My eyes turned to meet the eyes of my brother. Emmett just had a way of looking at stuff, even when I wished he would keep them to himself.

"What do you expect, Emmett? If it was Rose in there, you would be doing the same damn thing?!"

"This is true, Edward, but I know you are the most sensible of all of us and seeing you like this is making me really nervous."

I began to pace back and forth in front of the doorway. I heard nothing coming from the room. I tried to push into Carlisle's and Alice's thoughts. All I could see was a brick wall. Nothing else. Just darkness. I let out a yell of frustration.

I watched as my family watched me. I saw the pity that flooded their eyes. They too were as clueless to what was going on with Bella as I was. So the thoughts that I was feeling wasn't foreign to them. Even Rosalie looked worried, and that was saying something especially since Rose hated Bella.

The click of the lock to the door was so loud to me, and I jumped to see Alice pushing the door open. Everyone surrounded her, we had to know what was going on with Bella. I couldn't wait. I had to know.

"How is she?" Asked my mother.

"She is unconscious now. Its better for her now than it was to be aware of how much pain she was in," stated Alice as she moved through the group.

She said no more, but crossed the room and threw herself down in a chair. The quieter she was, the angrier I became. I wanted to yell. Scream to the heavens. I wanted to throw everything in this house. Everyone else sat down and watched Alice, I stood glaring at her. She knew what was going on with Bella and she wasn't going to tell me.

I turned on my heals and went back to the dinning room and pushed the door open to see Carlisle checking her vitals and he turned to meet my gaze.

"She is going to be fine, Edward. Do not worry too much," he whispered as he put some of his instruments away.

"She was screaming like crazy though. What the hell is going on here, Carlisle?"

Carlisle stared down at the unconscious form of Bella for a moment before he would bring his eyes back to meet mine.

"Edward if I told you, I doubt you would believe me and if you do believe me you are going to over react and do something that is going to just cause everything to get worse," Carlisle turned his eyes back to the slumbering angel on the table.

As I looked down at her sleeping, I realized how truly fragile she was. She was so breakable and not knowing what I have to do to protect her was killing me, from the inside out.

"Carlisle… I have to know." My words sounded weak but I knew that Carlisle would hear the strength behind them.

"Edward, do you remember when you came to me and left when you met Bella. Tanya mentioned something to you about a legend."

"The legend of The Queen of the Stars?"

"Yes, Edward."

I looked at him with confusion. _How was a legend important to what was going on with Bella?_

"Edward, the story isn't just a legend, its true. Odin, Erda, Valkyrie, they were all real. They lived in a time that has long been forgotten by humans, and still haunts those that fear the coming of the Queen of the Stars."

My mind was having trouble processing what was going on in front of me. What Carlisle was saying was insane. The legend couldn't be real and what the hell was the deal that Bella is involved in the whole thing?

"Carlisle this isn't making any sense."

"I know, Edward. I think its time you learn the truth about everything… along with everyone else," Carlisle then stood from the chair that he settled himself into and went to the doorway of the dinning room.

"Alice, can you bring everyone in here. Its time."

Alice led everyone back into the dinning room and settled themselves at the table where Bella still slept.

Carlisle was pacing back and forth at the head of the table and I glanced to see Alice's eyes filled with concern and worry. After sighing a very mournful sigh, Carlisle began the process of telling us what we needed to know.

"I know you all want to know what is wrong with Bella and why Alice and I have been acting rather secretive for a while. The reason we have been so secretive is to protect Bella from the Volturi."

At the mentioning of the royal vampire family, my body froze, along with the other members of my family.

"At one time, we vampires lived in harmony with the humans of this world and we were their friends, but when a vampire by the name of Erda killed a woman by the name of Valkyrie, it changed the course of the lives of humans and vampires. The line of Erda was cursed to live in fear of the coming of a being that would be called the Queen of the Stars. This person would be recognizable by a symbol. A star."

My mind began to rush and when I thought about it for a moment, a flash of something reminded me. Bella has a star on her back. I turned back to Carlisle and he met my gaze.

"Valkyrie was no mere person, she was the wife of a great king and when she was murdered by Erda, the king wanted revenge on the vampire race. However, Erda's husband, Odin, cared deeply for Valkyrie. They were not lovers, but friends. His love for the woman sent him to the king and he wanted nothing more than to help the king destroy his wife and fix the evil that she had set into motion. With the help of a wise woman, Valkyrie's soul was pulled from her body and placed into the womb of a woman in the village to which was ruled by the king. It was hoped that the child would be girl, for Valkyrie's spirit would only react to a woman. When the child was born, it was boy. So Valkyrie was trapped. She could not be reborn until a girl child was born."

Everyone including myself looked at Carlisle with more confusion and questions to be asked.

"This is all well and good, Carlisle, but this isn't explaining what the hell is going on here at this moment," I yelled.

"Patience, my son. All will be revealed now. As I was saying… Valkyrie was trapped until a girl was born. The human blood line that carried Valkyrie's spirit kept having boy children, until about eighteen years ago. Born to Charlie and Renee Swan, was a beautiful baby girl."

My eyes went wide and fear filled my being. _It can't be true. It can't be._

"How long have you known?" My tone told everyone I was about to explode.

Alice glanced up at me, "Edward, I have known from the day you met Bella as a baby all those years ago."

"You what?!"

"I told Carlisle about it and he swore me to secrecy. He told me to keep you in the dark to protect both you and Bella. We have been working constantly to be sure that it was true and when Bella came back to Forks and you freaked out because of how she smelt and left, we became more concerned since the legend talks about a vampire that is tied to the Queen along with another mystical being. When I met Bella and saw the star upon her back, I knew it was true. She is the reincarnation of Lady Valkyrie, well more like the host of Lady Valkyrie. You see, Bella isn't the only spirit in that body… Valkyrie is in there as well. That is why Bella is having so many problems now."

I glared at Alice and turned my eyes back to my father. I couldn't believe that they had hid something like this from me. Bella was in danger all this time and I had no idea.

Carlisle sat down and looked back at me. "Edward, there is much more you need to know, you need to calm down and let us finish."

The anger in my being was about to boil over, and that was when I felt Jasper's calming hand on my shoulder. "You must know this stuff, my brother, calm down."

I turned my attention back to Carlisle and Alice that were standing in front of us. Everyone else looked hurt and shocked that such a big secret had been in front of them the whole time and they too were kept in the shadows about it.

Sighing, Carlisle continued to explain. "The Queen is destined to destroy the royal vampire line and restore the order to the world as it was supposed to be. Bella is more powerful than any vampire and is more than a mere human, though she is very human. Some of the many accidents that you have seen are just a fraction of the power that she holds. Rose, do you remember being thrown from your seat when Bella first came to Forks?"

I turned to Rosalie and she looked to Carlisle and nodded.

"That was because you scared her. She pulled the chair out from underneath you, not on purpose though. Alice told me that she dumped trays on Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley today. That is another example of what she can do. She has no consciousness to what she is doing right now though. In time she will."

I kept thinking while I listened. It was just too much to take in. Bella couldn't be that. She was just a beautiful human girl. She couldn't do all those things.

"Carlisle, what about the explosion in East St. Louis?" asked Jasper.

"That is a good question, Jasper. Actually, that came as a shock. Her powers range to a variety of things. She will be able to move things with her mind, see things before they happen, freeze time, and a variety of other things. The explosion was indeed caused by her, but that was something I didn't see coming until after it happened. You all need to know, that the Volturi hides all information about the Queen, for they fear that if it falls into the wrong hands that the Queen will learn her full potential and eventually, come to destroy them."

"My love, how do you know what you do?" asked the sweet voice of Esme.

"I went to Italy recently and visited my old acquaintance, Julius. He is the scholar that the Volturi has placed in charge of finding the necessary information to destroy the Queen before she comes into her full powers."

"Wasn't that stupid, you basically gave Bella away to them?" Exclaimed Emmett.

"No, Emmett. I never spoke about Bella, per say. Julius is an old vampire and he remembers the old days. The times of Odin… he wants the Queen to come. Marcus, Aro, and Caius do know that he wishes for the return of the reincarnation of Valkyrie. He told me many things about the legend that I did not know. That stuff isn't important at this point except for one thing. Alice and Edward have their roles as well."

I looked to Alice as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"What?"

"In the legend, it was stated that a vampire prophet would know of the coming of the Queen and with the help of another vampire… they would protect her."

"Me?" I felt stupid for asking, but I had to know.

"Yes, Edward. The description of the meeting you and Bella had tells me that you are the vampire that is destined to help her bring for the end of the royal vampire line. You and another. A mystical creature."

My mind was swimming with too much information. I couldn't process it all. This was insane.

"This can't be true… Bella is human. She doesn't have any powers, she is human."

Jasper pushed me down onto my chair and held me there. I could feel the calmness washing over me, but I didn't want to be calm.

Carlisle came and stood in front of me. I wanted to lash out and hit him. I had never wanted to do that, even during my time of rebellion, I wanted nothing more than to tear him apart and anyone else that knew the truth.

"Edward, I am sorry, I kept this from you. It was to protect you as much as it was to protect Bella. The Volturi would want both of you. Bella dead and you to join their ranks… for you have to be a powerful vampire to protect the Queen. Valkyrie picked you. Her spirit found you to be suitable to do this…"

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Edward…" Even the words of Esme could not bring me to peace. I finally pushed Jasper's hands away and ran from them all. I could hear their yelling from behind me to stop, but I didn't. I pushed the door open and out I went into the forest. I got lost in my moment. The thought of my fragile Bella being in danger from the Volturi was terrifying to me. How could I keep her safe? I almost lost her when James and Laurent kidnapped her.

I ran for miles and miles, never looking back. I finally stopped near a stream and sat down on a piece of fallen timber. I stared out upon the shimmering water and thought. The idea that Bella was something besides human was unreal to me. Then I started to question the love I had for her. I never wanted to do that, but after Carlisle said that Valkyrie picked me, I wondered if my feelings were false, that I was only there for Bella because of the prophecy of the Queen of the Stars. As I sat there, I realized that my feelings for the angel of my existence could not be false, for the powers that be could never be so cruel. Bella was mine, but how could I deal with this. There was too much to take in. I had to know how to protect her, even though it sounded like she was more than capable of protecting herself.

"Edward…"

I turned to see Rosalie standing there, though I turned my attention back to the slight waves of the stream.

"Bella is going to be fine. Why are you freaking out like this?"

Staring out, I thought about that question. Why was I freaking out? My mind was racing in so many different directions and that prevented me from forming coherent thought.

"I don't know, Rose. I just am."

Her small form slipped over to the log and sat down next to me. I have never been to entirely close to Rosalie, but at that moment I was glad it was her with me. She wouldn't try to talk me into anything, she would just let me be for a while. Sighing, I stood and walked toward the water's edge.

"Would you think I was a coward to run away from this?"

Turning I examined her expressions. "Edward, you need to do what you need to do, but be sure of whatever you choose to do. You know I am not that crazy about Bella Swan, but I know how much she loves you and you love her… is that what you want to do?"

"I don't know," I sighed as I picked up a stone and threw it out upon the water. I watched the water ripple out from the contact of the stone.

"Edward, no matter what you do, I will accept it, but I don't know what everyone else will do. Be sure of what you choose to do."

She stood and wrapped her arms around me and I returned the gesture. She turned and ran back toward Forks, and left me there with my thoughts. The more I thought about the threat of the Volturi and Bella the more upset I became. Every thought I had, sent my thoughts another directions, constantly confusing me more and more. The only thing I was sure of, and that was that I was completely in love with Isabella Marie Swan, and I wanted her safe and protected forever. The question was how I was going to do that.

Walking through the forest, I listened to the snaps of the branches and crunch of the leaves that had fallen in previous years, and I searched for an answer to my question. I knew as long as Bella was near my family, she was going to be taking a risk of the Volturi coming to see us and eventually realizing that she was the one that they feared the most.

I fought against the answer for hours. I knew what I had to do, but it was going to destroy me all on its own. I knew my family was going to be unhappy, but that was what we would have to do. We would have to leave Forks, and Bella behind.

I kept walking until I returned home and I found Carlisle waiting on me.

"Bella is awake. She is upstairs in your room," Carlisle's expression was mournful, almost as if he knew my choice. I was going to bet that Alice had seen my choice as soon as I made it.

As I walked through the house, I was met by the gazes of my family and all were sad, even Rosalie. I climbed the stairs and went down the hall to my room and gently pushed the door open. My eyes were blessed with an angel sitting quietly on my leather couch. Her eyes met mine, and I became lost in them. It was clear that before I arrived that they were filled with tears.

She tried to stand to come to me, but I stopped her and pushed her gently back to the couch. I sat down on the couch and pulled her into my arms. If heaven was a real place, it would be with Bella in my arms. I wanted to savor this moment, for I did not know if I would ever have here with me again. I was going to have to hurt her to accomplish my mission, and that was going to destroy me on so many different levels.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked as I stroked away the hair that had fallen around her face.

"I guess. Carlisle says he thinks its just stress."

Of course, he would not tell her the truth. She would think he was insane. I still thought it was insane myself, but I knew it was true. There was nothing else I could say in that moment, so I just took pleasure in having Bella there with me.

She fell asleep in my arms and I watched her eyes flutter as she dreamed. I wondered what she dreamed about, what her goals were, and so many other things. Many things that I would not be apart of or bare witness to. I gently placed her back down on the couch and I went over to my desk and pulled a piece of paper from my drawer.

As I sat there, I lied. About everything. Everything I thought, everything I felt… it was all a lie. I had to lie. I couldn't take a chance of her trying to find me. I had to shatter all her dreams of us. As my pen scratched against the paper, I felt my heart shatter. After finishing it, I put in an envelope and placed it in my pocket…

After a while, Bella woke up again and it was late, so I took her back to her house. I drove in silence and she spoke nothing either. I was fighting my heart the whole way there. When I pulled into the drive, she leaned in and brushed her lips against my stone-cold cheek, and told me that she would see me soon. I watched her slender form walk up the steps and into her house. I wanted to memorize her movements, I wanted to be able to remember her long after I was gone.

I took my car back to the house and when I came in I saw the boxes already out and they were packing things away.

"You are a fool, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I turned to look into the hurt eyes of Alice. Her eyes spit fire.

"You think running away is going to take the danger away from Bella's life. You are wrong and I can't participate in this."

At this moment, everyone one entered the front entry and stared at the two of us.

"We have to, Alice. For Bella."

Jasper walked over and took the hand of his wife and looked back at me.

"You can't think that running away is going to prevent the Volturi from finding her, Edward. She is safer with us here than for us to run," stated Jasper. His voice strong and very demanding.

"This is what is best for her… I refuse to be the reason she dies…"

"Without you, she will!!" screamed Alice.

"That is enough, you two. We will do what Edward wishes for he is the one that is tied to the destiny of the Queen," stated Carlisle. I was thankful for his agreement.

Alice turned to Jasper and he nodded to her. "Then we will not be going with you. We are not going to abandon Bella," Alice's eyes burning deeply into mine.

The idea that Alice and Jasper would not be going with us hurt me. Why would my sister, the one that understood me on so many different levels defy what I think is best about my angel, my Bella?

"Edward, I know you think this is right, but you are wrong. I will do what you wish and disappear from her life, but I will not be far from here and we will be watching over her," she took Jasper's hand and climbed the steps out of my sight.

I turned to see everyone's expressions were filled with shock. That was something I knew that they didn't expect to happen.

"We'll finish packing, Edward. Go to Bella, and enjoy your last night with her," whispered Esme.

I turned and ran from the house and back to Bella's. I climbed in the window and she was already in bed, curled up with a book in her lap. Her chocolate eyes met mine and I felt my heartbreaking all over again. Slowly I slipped off my shoes and crawled onto the bed with her. Wrapping my arms around her delicate frame, I heard her sigh as she rested her head against my chest.

"I love you, Edward."

Those were the last words I heard her utter to me. She fell into a deep slumber before I could say anything at all. Watching her chest rise in and fall from her breathing was mesmerizing and I had to push some of those stray strands of hair away from her flawless face. I was working so hard to memorize everything about her. The feel of her warm skin beneath my fingertips, the way her hair fell down over her eyes, how her eyes would sparkle when I looked at her, her crimson blush when I told her I loved her, the sound of her delightful voice and laughter, and most of all… the feelings I had for her.

I stayed with her for hours, and I would even hear her whisper my name while she dreamed. Each time I would hear her voice, it hurt so much. When I looked out the window and realized that the sun would soon rise, I slipped Bella out of my arms and placed her head down on her pillow. I stood there for a moment, taking in this last moment with her. Like I did before, I slipped the envelope into her hands. The last thing I did was I bent down to press a final kiss to her lips.

"I will always love you, Isabella Swan," I whispered in her ears as I slipped out the window.

When I ran home I found that Alice and Jasper and already left. Carlisle and Esme sat on the stairs, Carlisle with his arms around her. I noticed the moving truck outside and Rose and Emmett were hard at work packing stuff. The furniture was covered with simple white sheets. It was a sad moment.

Carlisle stood from the stairs and pulled Esme to her feet. "I think its time to go."

"Carlisle, I think I need some time to myself, so I won't be going with everyone. I will be in touch though."

He nodded as he picked up the remaining stuff and they went out the door to the cars. I stood in the silent house and walked through each room remembering all the memories made here. I felt alone without Alice though. She was my best friend in this family and I had no idea where she was, and if I would ever get to see or speak to her again. Sighing I went to the window and saw everyone pulling out and heading down the drive.

After what felt like forever, I pulled my car into the garage of the house and locked everything. One day we would return, but when was the question. I took nothing with me, I just ran. I ran until I met the edge of the forest that was across the field from Bella's house.

Though I was far from her, I could see her walking in front of her window. When I heard the heartbreaking scream from my angel… I ran. I kept running, because I knew if I didn't I would be running to her to beg for forgiveness and to love me forever, but I didn't. I ran until Forks was far behind me and out of my life… forever.

* * *

Okay, before you all start panicking...

1. Edward is not going out of the picture... he is going to have his own little side story going while Bella is doing her thing in Forks.  
2. Jacob is going to be coming into the picture, but no he isn't going to take Edward's place. Bella doesn't want to replace Edward. However, things are going to happen that will make things rather complicated for both Jake and Bella, and Edward in the future.  
3. Alice and Jasper are still around... you will find out later what is going on with them.

This is where the interesting stuff gets to start. As my friend, CARLISLE'SDARKETERNALQUEEN says, "This is an emotional roller coaster ride..." And my response is..."Hang on and enjoy the ride!"

EclipseoftheTwilightMoon


	4. Truly Heartbroken

I'm so sorry its taken me forever to update this story. I knew this was going to be a hard chapter to write and it took me a while to get my thoughts together for it. Actually, its been done for a few days, but with my busy life, I didn't have a moment to proofread it again until today. Blame my friend Autumn and her husband Gene. They needed my truck to help them move from their apartment to their new house.

The Normal Stuff: The Twilight series and its characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers. Check out and support the stories and authors on my fave list, especially Stormy Bella and twilightgurl22. Review and let me know what you think.

To the Three Amigos. Love you guys. Mostly to everyone that reviewed the last chapter... Thank you and this chapter is for you guys.

EclipseoftheTwilightMoon

* * *

Chapter 4: Truly Heartbroken

When I woke up I turned to see that Edward was no longer with me. I actually found it rather odd since watching me wake up was one of his favorite things to do. Looking around the room, I saw no sign that he was actually there. That was when I heard the rustle of something against the quilt on my bed.

Looking down, I saw it. It was an envelope and it was clear that it was Edward's. Mostly I recognized it from it lying on his desk upstairs in his room. I turned it over to examine the front which only said my name and it was written in Edward's elegant script. I opened the let and let it slip into my hands. Standing I began to read the words that were written and it was then I started to feel my heart flutter, not in excitement, but fear.

_Ms. Swan,_

_I am sorry, I can no longer lie to you. I have been using you. I never loved you. I craved the need for a woman at my side and you were the one that I chose to use. I wanted to see what the big deal was about having someone with me. My family told me that I needed another to make me complete, but after being around you I realized that I need no one, including my family. We all have left Forks. Do not look for us, for we want nothing more to do with you. Forget that we have ever existed. _

_Edward Cullen_

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. I read them again and again, hoping that I missed something. This couldn't be real. This had to be a joke. I kept looking at the writing on the page and I knew it was true. The writing was that of Edward because I long looked at it during school.

It was then it happened. I felt my body let out a blood curdling scream. I then stumbled to the floor. My body was trembling. It was then I realized the tears were streaming down my face and an uncontrollable rate. I couldn't move I couldn't feel anything besides my heart beating erratically in my chest. I wanted nothing more than to die in that moment. I felt as if everything in my world had come crashing down around me.

I didn't move from that spot. I didn't go to school. I just laid there against the floor and sobbed all day. When Charlie finally came home that evening, I could hear him calling for me from the living room, but I didn't even have enough energy to tell him where I was. It was when he pushed my bedroom door open and saw me curled up in a ball clutching a tear stained letter that he yelled and pulled me up into his arms.

I don't remember all the details of what happened, but vaguely I remember Charlie putting me in the cruiser and taking me to the emergency room to have me checked out. The doctor told him that physically I was fine, but handed Charlie the letter that Edward had left me. I knew they were trying to be secretive but I heard the doctor mention that the Cullens had left suddenly and that the hospital was now looking to replace Dr. Carlisle Cullen. _It was true then, they really were gone._

I felt the tears start to tumble down again. The idea that I was never going to get to see any of them broke my heart all over again. Alice… I couldn't believe Alice would leave me and not tell me good bye. I would never hear the jokes of Emmett and Rosalie hitting him playfully when he said something that he shouldn't have said. I was going to miss the love and adoration of Carlisle and Esme. I was going to miss the calming nature of Jasper too. Mostly I was going to miss the stone-cold embrace of the god like creature that was Edward Cullen.

When Charlie came back into the room and saw me crying again, he pulled me into his lap like a child and whispered in my ear. He kept repeating that I was going to be okay. That he loved me and that Edward was cruel to do something like that to me. I couldn't do anything but cling to his shirt and cry though.

My heart couldn't believe that he didn't love me. The electricity that we shared when our lips met one another was too powerful. The looks adoration, the simple things that he did for me. It was too much. He had to have loved me at some point.

The last thing I remembered about that day specifically was Charlie putting me back in the cruiser and taking me back home. He carried me up the stairs and was going to put me back in my bed but when I started to scream he decided against it.

I felt like a child because he took me into his room and placed me in his bed and pulled the covers up over my shoulders. The tears were still running streams down my cheeks. Charlie said nothing to me except that he loved me and that he would see me in the morning. When he pulled the door to, I was truly alone, as alone as I felt from the inside. My body must have been worn out from all the tears that I had shed during the day because I slipped into slumber easily. My mind was hazy and my dreams were just the same.

"_Bella…"_

_I looked around to see me standing in a clearing that was covered in a thick fog. _

"_Bella…"_

_It was a woman's voice. I started to walk toward the voice and it was when I saw her. I recognized her too, though I couldn't place her._

"_Hello, Isabella."_

_She was sitting on a stone bench in the middle of nowhere and now I stood there just looking at her. She placed her hand on the bench and patted it, telling me that she wanted me to sit down._

_I sat down on that bench and stared out into the nothingness that was the fog. _

"_Bella, I miss him too."_

_I looked up to meet her eyes. They were so much like my eyes, it surprised me._

"_Miss who?"_

"_Edward."_

_When she mentioned his name, I felt a single tear stream down my face._

"_Why did he leave me? How could he not love me?"_

_I felt her arms wrap around my body and it was then that I looked up to her to see her eyes too were flooded with tears._

"_Isabella, do not be fooled by the words of Edward Cullen. He loves you more than anything. He is scared though. He needs time to realize what he needs to know."_

"_What is that…" I knew somewhere in my mind was her name, but I wasn't remembering what it was._

"_Lady Valkyrie."_

_It was then that I remembered seeing her before. The last time I saw her was when I had been kidnapped by James and that she wanted me to call out to Edward because he would find me._

"_What does he have to realize, Lady Valkyrie?"_

"_That his destiny is your destiny." Her voice was soft and very comforting, though I still felt my heart beating inconsistently at hearing those words._

_I looked out into the fog and it was then that I saw it. It was the wolf from all my dreams. He was walking toward us. I gasped in fear, but Valkyrie chuckled at my fear._

"_Fear him not, Isabella. For he is your destiny as well. He will never harm you."_

_The wolf slowly stepped closer to me and eventually nuzzled my hand that was resting in my lap. I slowly moved my hand to touch him and the creature leaned into my touch. Looking down I met a pair of eyes that were so human like in appearance. I couldn't help myself. I smiled. The wolf then curled up at my feet and just laid there. _

_I turned to Valkyrie and saw she too was smiling. Her hand touched my own. I felt another tear fall from my eyes, and she reached up and stroked them away with her thumbs._

"_Bella, Edward will be back someday. You may not remember this after you wake, but never let your heart forget him. He needs your love and you need his."_

_The wolf looked up to Valkyrie as if to say something to her. She reached down to touch him and he had the same response to her as he did to me._

"_Oh, you have your place in this too, young one. You share your destiny with her as well." _

_The wolf looked up at me again and moved close to me. It was strange, but I felt safe with this wolf that curled up at my feet. _

"_Isabella…"_

_I turned to look at the woman that had called my name to see her eyes flooded with tears._

"_I am so sorry that I am the cause of your heart break. If it was not for me, you would have Edward with you now. He might not believe it now, but his destiny was always you. Even if you weren't who you are now. He was always meant for you. Now I wish that the enchantment was never placed on me and you would be free to be with Edward as he wants to be with you." Her voice echoed sorrow. _

_I looked out into the fog and saw an outline of a man in the distance._

"_Edward…" My voice only a whisper._

"_He is thinking about you, or you wouldn't be able to see that." I turned to see her smiling down at me._

_She then stared out at the form of Edward in the distance and watched him as his figure walked deeper into the fog._

"_Bella, soon you will be able to remember these talks. You are becoming more powerful and with that, you will have to be careful to keep your secret."_

"_What secret?" Her words confused me._

"_That you are destined to destroy…"_

I heard the alarm clock next to Charlie's bed and I turned it off and rolled over. I pushed my head down in the pillow and remained silent. Charlie then came in to see if I was alright and I just didn't move or say anything. I was still too sad over Edward to care at the moment. He asked me if I was going to school, and I shook my head no.

"You know you can't stay like this forever, Bells." His voice wasn't comforting, but I knew he was right. I couldn't hide away in my room forever.

Charlie left me alone and I thought all day about Edward. I was worried that I would never get past this. That I could never forget the feelings that I had for him and the feelings that I knew that he had for me. When Charlie got home, he noticed that I had not been out of bed all day and tried to get me to get up and at least eat something. I mumbled that I wasn't hungry and just wanted to be alone. I fell asleep and had no dream that I could recall when I awoke the following morning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**A Few Months Later…**_

"Bella, you going to finish that?"

I looked over to see Eric staring at me with confusion. I looked down at my plate to see the piece of pizza that had gone untouched the entire lunch.

"Go ahead. I'm not hungry," I mumbled as I pushed back a stray strand of my hair.

I was back sitting at a table with Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric. I would find myself looking across the room to the table that they sat at when they were here, but I always found it empty. No one seemed to want to sit there, even though the Cullens had been gone for months now.

The days were getting easier, but my thoughts were never far from Edward. I knew he was gone and that he wasn't going to likely come back to me, but I could not forget him. I still would get out the note that he left and read it to ensure my mind that he wasn't a figment of my imagination and that he was real. I couldn't do what he wished though, I couldn't forget him. It wasn't possible. Edward Cullen opened my eyes to what love was, even though he said it wasn't love for him. I knew that I loved him and deep in my heart I knew that he had to have felt at least something for me.

The bell rang and I was off to my afternoon classes. I knew Mr. Banner wanted to give me another partner in biology, but I begged him to leave me to do the lab work, I just couldn't bring myself to let anyone sit there with me. Even though he wasn't there, I could still swear that he was sitting there with me. At times, I could swear he was like a ghost that haunted my dreams and my life, though I was happy to have him there. I knew it wasn't healthy to want something like that, but I couldn't release my hold on that love I shared with him.

When school finally got out for the day, I climbed into my truck and drove home and like normal I would go upstairs and throw my stuff on my bed only to come back down and sit in the porch swing. I would stare out across the yard to the field and to the woods that sat beyond the field. It wasn't exciting, but it was something that kept my mind somewhat clear of my thoughts about Edward. Sometimes I would bring down my journal and write. I would spend hours writing down things that I remembered about Edward and how he made me feel. I wanted to be able to remember everything about him and prevent my memories of him from fading away.

Charlie would come home and I would cook dinner for us, and he would tell me about his day at work and I would just listen. I never had anything to say actually. My life had become completely routine and that meant that nothing ever really changed that I would have to tell him about, though he would always ask me.

On this day it was different, as soon as I said nothing happened to me he snapped.

"I can't take this anymore Bella. You are going to live with your mother. I am not going to sit here and watch you wither away and try to die because some stupid boy broke your heart."

I looked up to meet his eyes and they were filled with fury.

"No. I'm not leaving," I was screaming now. I wouldn't leave. This was the place that kept me close to him though he wasn't here with me.

"If you want to stay here, then things are going to have to change, young lady. No more of this moping around the house. You are going to have to get out and live life. Because a boy leaves you is not a reason to stop living your life."

I knew he was right, but it was just too hard to live without him. Edward gave me a reason to live life. I sat there for a moment and thought.

"What if I go and see Jake tomorrow? Would that be living life then?" I asked.

"That would be living, Bella. Jake asks about you all the time. He's been worried about you."

Jake has been worried about me? I had no idea. I mean, he was a sweet kid and I really enjoyed being around him, but… I'm over thinking stuff again. Jake is a cool guy and he is my friend. So I should want to spend time with him.

After the dinner discussion and my decision to go visit Jake, I climbed the stairs and pulled out my notebook. I started writing in this one book not long after Edward left. I started working on this story. A story about my life and relationship with Edward, and I found it as a way to record stuff about him without saying his name. It was nice to look at it and think.

When I wrote like this, I wondered if Edward thought about me at all. If he really meant all the things that he said in that note he wrote to me. That he didn't love me and that he was using me. Deep in my heart, I didn't think they were true, but he had never done anything yet to prove otherwise. I knew though, that I would stare out and at times I would swear that I would see him. My heart was making him appear in places and in the end, it would just hurt me all over again.

I climbed into bed not long after that, and slept. My dreams have not been dreams for a while, but more like nightmares. I would wake up screaming and crying at random times of the night. Charlie has just come to expect them now. I would just normally get up and sit on the window sill of my room and watch the night after that would happen. It was when the world was quiet that I felt close to him, for I knew he was out there doing something, though I had no idea what that might be.

Luckily, it was the weekend, and that meant that Charlie wasn't going to be around much and that I could go visit Jake in peace. I had removed most of my color from my wardrobe so I wore mostly black and white. I had no color in my world and my clothes showed it. I pulled on a black pair of jeans with a black hoodie with white writing on the front of it. Pulling up my hair into a loose ponytail, I grabbed my keys and phone and headed down stairs. I knew Charlie was already gone fishing with Harry, and actually it was a nice thing. I needed to compose myself before I went to La Push. I didn't want Jake to see my sadness.

I got into my truck and it rumbled to life. I drove slowly over to La Push. I didn't even turn on the radio. I wanted to think before I got there. I thought about everything that I figured he would ask about my life, and how I was dealing with this breaking feeling in my chest when I heard the name Edward mentioned.

It was when I crossed into the city limits of La Push that I was getting nervous. I don't know why, but I was. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen Jake in forever. While driving I saw many of the things that I saw on that day I came to First Beach. I remembered where the turn was to go toward Billy's and I gently pushed the brakes. As I drove I admired the houses along the road and finally pulled into the drive. As I turned off the truck I saw him. He was walking out of the house and toward me. I took a deep breath and finally got out of the truck and walked toward him.


	5. Loving The Girl With The Broken Heart

Finally a new chapter. I am getting horrible about updating this story since I am working on my all human story. If you haven't looked at it, check it out. It is some of my better work, or at least I seem to think so.

I want to warn you, that this isn't some of my best stuff... its mostly fluff, but there is some key stuff that I talked about too. Its kinda hidden in the fluff, but if you read closely you should catch it.

The Normal Stuff: The Twilight series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Please review and let me know what you all are thinking. Support the authors and the stories that are on my fave lists. Support my friends Stormy Bella and twilightgurl22 too. They are just too sweet and are really good writers.

To the Three Amigos (twilightgurl22, Sweet Pea, and CARLISLE'SDARKETERNALQUEEN) I love you guys. I will also like to dedicate this chapter to Kingdom1234hearts. You bribed me for this chapter and here it is. Its not as good as some of my other chapters, but I promise they will get back up to my normal quality of work.

* * *

Chapter 5: Loving The Girl With The Broken Heart

**Jacob's POV**

It's been a very long time since I laid eyes on Bella Swan. That night when I went to talk to her at her Prom, I found out that I thought more about her than as a friend. I desired her. I needed her touch and craved her embrace, but it wasn't meant to be. She was with Cullen. My dad was constantly telling me to keep talking to Bella. Tell her that the Cullens were dangerous and that it would be in her best interest to keep her distance, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I didn't want to be too close to Bella right now. My desire for her was too great, and the close proximity would cause my heart to feel things that I shouldn't feel for her.

I would hear about her when Charlie would come up to La Push and go fishing with Dad. He would mention that she and Edward were very happy and it would make my father cringe in agony when the words were spoken. I could hear him muttering something about bloodsucking leeches but I had to be imagining it. They might be strange people, but aren't we all a little strange in some ways.

It was when Charlie came and told Dad that the Cullens were gone and that Edward Cullen had shattered Bella's heart that I became worried. I wanted to go to her. Help her with her pain, but Dad told me to leave her alone and that she deserved the sadness since we had tried to warn her. That wasn't an order that I wanted to obey, but I did, in hopes of keeping the peace.

So most of my time was spent with my friends, Embry and Quil, and like normal, they were into trouble all the time. I wasn't into what they what they called fun anymore. My mind was always drifting away thinking about what Bella was doing or if she would think about coming to see me. Maybe, I thought more of this friendship than she actually did. Especially since I am just a kid to her and of course she would want a guy that is closer to her age. Mostly, I was worried about her.

"Earth to Jake."

I turned my attention to Quil and Embry. Both of them were staring at me like I was completely insane, but honestly… I didn't give a damn about what they thought at the moment.

"Thinking about Chief Swan's daughter again?" Asked Embry.

"No." I knew I was lying, but I didn't like talking about that kind of stuff with them.

"You know he ain't going to tell us the truth." Quil was really smart, though most people wouldn't give him credit for it.

I turned my attention back to my Rabbit since I had parts thrown all over the place. Thinking about Bella was too hard for me. For if I thought too long about her, I could picture her face there before me. I could almost smell her. That was one thing that I noticed about her when I saw her at the Prom. Her hair smelled like strawberries. Not the kind that you would buy in a store, but wild strawberries. They had the sweetest aroma and the thought of her smelling like that would drive me insane.

I shook my head in hopes of pushing the fragrance of Bella's hair away from my mind. I looked across the garage to see that Embry and Quil were utilizing my dart board, so that meant I at least had some time to work through some of these thoughts and feelings.

I knew I cared about her. More than cared, maybe it was love. Could it be love?

"Jake…"

I saw Embry standing by the side door to the garage, he was leaning back against the door, his hand on the knob.

"We got to split. Catch you tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

"Yeah. Keep out of trouble."

"Of course."

Embry was gone and left me in the tin structure that I called my garage. I felt my stomach growl, so I threw down my tools on the bench, and turned off the lights when I left. Crossing the yard, I saw my dad sitting out on the porch of the house talking to Sam Uley. _I didn't know that Dad knew Sam…_

As I got closer to the house, they started to notice that I was coming into ear range, and they suddenly became quiet.

"Hey, Jake." Sam's greeting appeared cheerful, but something told me that it was far from being so.

"What's up?"

"Just swung by to see your dad for a few minutes. I'll catch up with you soon, Billy."

Sam went and got into his truck and was gone within seconds. My attention turned to my dad and he appeared to be completely at ease with whatever was going on at the time. The confusion that I was feeling was apparently written all over my face, because his expression to me was one that I couldn't explain. Maybe concern… worry… Who knew?

"Hungry, Dad?"

"Yeah, Jake. I'll get in there in a minute to fix something." He was moving, trying to get his wheelchair turned around to go inside.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cook."

Before I walked into the house, I turned back to look at him and that was when I heard a howl off in the distance. I didn't know why, but it seemed to be a comfort to me.

Crossing through the house, I went into the kitchen and began lunch. I wasn't a chef, but I didn't do that bad. I pulled out some pork steak began to prepare them. After trimming the fat, I placed them on the small grill and I wrapped up some potatoes and got them in the microwave for baked potatoes.

While I worked, I thought about what Sam had to talk to Dad about. It was really bugging me and I really didn't know why. Maybe it was because the whole reservation was buzzing about Sam Uley. That he was this great savior to the town of La Push. I just thought it was strange that he had this sudden interest in the welfare of the town. I really think everyone has lost their minds, but who am I to judge them.

Sighing, I went and began to pull down the plates, and that triggered the memory of the day that I watched Bella cook dinner. I couldn't even cook food without thinking about her. The draw to her was just weird, but it was almost like I couldn't help it. That I needed to be near her.

Luckily, the food finished and I could focus all my attention on the food I would be chewing and not making a huge mess. Dad joined me at the table, but he was completely silent. I kept raising my eyes some at times to look at him, but he never made eye contact with me.

"Dad, what was Sam here to talk to you about anyway?" I figured I could ask. The worst thing he could do is tell me no.

"Nothing really. Just telling me that he would be at the council meeting tomorrow. Has some issues to discuss at the meeting."

"Oh." That didn't help me any.

He quickly finished and left me there to clean up. My mind wasn't on what I was doing, it kept flitting from Sam Uley to Bella Swan. It was an insane feeling. Things just weren't going the way that I thought they should be and it was like both of them were pulling me in a million different directions. It was just frustrating.

It was when I heard something, I felt my heart jump for joy. If it could do it, my heart would have done back flips. It was the truck. Not just any truck. It was Bella's truck. I would recognize that truck anywhere, no other truck sounded like that. I dried my wet hands, and threw my dish towel on the table as I rushed for the door. As I pushed it open I saw the red Chevy pulling into the drive. When I saw her heart shape face sitting behind the wheel of that truck, it was like my center had returned.

She turned the truck off and sat there for a moment. I began walking toward her, not too fast, but I would meet her as soon as she got out of the truck. When she got out, she didn't look like the Bella that I remembered. The Bella I remembered had soft pale skin color, her chocolate eyes sparkled, her hair enveloped her completely giving a person a feeling that they were in the presence of an angel. This Bella didn't.

Her eyes had dimmed, her skin was almost clammy looking, and her hair was not as a bright and brilliant brown anymore. It could almost be described as if she had lost her will to live, that her world had crashed down around her. Her movements were slow, like she was almost afraid to come closer.

As soon as she was within my reach I pulled her into a hug. My arms wrapped around her waist and I couldn't help but think that she fit perfectly in them. Her being there was the best feeling. I had really missed her in my life. She didn't move to push me away, but she just pushed her face into my chest.

"I've missed you, Bella." I whispered in her ear.

She finally brought her eyes to meet mine. They looked as if the spirit that held her soul together was gone or just destroyed all together.

"I've missed you too, Jake. I'm sorry I have been a pretty crappy friend lately."

"I guess with everything that you have been through, it's understandable."

My arms were still wrapped around her and I wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon, especially since I didn't have a clue to when I would get a chance to do this again. I did move enough that we could walk. My arm was around her waist as we walked across the yard. Looking up I saw Dad back out on the porch, looking at Bella very closely.

"Hello, Bella. It's good to see you back in La Push." He yelled from where he was sitting.

"It's nice to see you again, Billy." Her voice wasn't strong like it used to be either.

Seeing this Bella, hurt me. It was so hard to see this broken Bella. This Bella was still mourning the loss of a person that must have never loved her in the first place. How could Cullen be so clueless to what he had? She was a true treasure and an angel sent from heaven above.

Looking down I saw that she did not want to get too close to my dad, which was understandable since she was pretty angry about his constant warnings about the Cullens.

"Do you want to walk down to First Beach with me?"

Her eyes lifted to meet mine and they were distant at first, but became warmer when I spoke. She didn't speak, but nodded yes.

After telling Dad where we were off to, we started down the drive toward the road. Walking with her was an experience. She was very quiet, but it was like she was speaking wonders. As we walked, I watched her from the corner of my eye and I could see her taking everything in that was La Push.

Passing the familiar things of the town with Bella was like experiencing it again for the first time too. I noticed the people that were out in town staring at us. It was almost like they were confused to why I was with her. Why wouldn't I want to be with her? She was stunningly beautiful and was truly a good person. It was just hard to watch her so broken, like her spirit had given up on life. She appeared to be going through the motions for the sake of people around her, not for herself.

"Hey, Jake."

I turned to see Quil running up to me. _Oh no, he's going to say something in front of Bella._

"Hey. I thought you were with Embry."

"Nope, he decided watching movies was more fun."

"Okay, I guess I will catch you later then…" I had to get Bella way from him.

"You must be Bella Swan." _Crap._ He spoke to her.

I watched as he extended his hand to her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you…" Her voice trailed off, since she was not really sure who she was speaking to.

"I'm Quil. Quil Ateara. It's finally nice to meet you."

It was then that the awkward silence settled in. I had to get out of there or take a chance that Quil might give me a hard time about liking Bella as more than a friend.

"Hey, we got to go. We're going down to the beach so I guess we need to get out of here."

"Sure, Jake. Catch you on the flip side." He said while he walked away.

I couldn't help but sigh a sigh of relief when I saw him walk away. When I turned back to Bella to see her looking at me rather oddly and it was making me a little nervous. _Did I do something to make her suspicious of my feelings for her?_

"Come on, Bella. Let's get going."

I pulled her close to my body and we continued our way down to the beach. When we finally got down there, it was completely empty. I released her from my grasp and she walked out in front of me.

Watching her move, was amazing, almost erotic. Even in sadness, her body spoke to me. Standing back and just watching her, was something that I had wanted to do since the moment I saw her in that Prom dress.

Strolling up to the waters edge, she picked up a stone and skimmed it across the calm waters. The waters ripples seem to mesmerize her until it was like she couldn't notice anything else going on around her.

Finally, I walked over to her and just stood beside her. From my peripheral vision, I saw her eyes studying the waters. I wanted to hear her. I needed to her voice, it was just to pleasing to the ears.

"Bella, talk to me. Please."

Sighing, she walked over to a large piece of drift wood and I was following closely behind her. As she set down, her eyes went back to the waters that had returned the perfect calm. Sitting down next to her, I kept looking at her. I wanted her to talk, and this was the only way that I knew to get her to.

"I'm sorry that I am not real talkative, Jake. I'm still dealing with a lot of things." Her voice wasn't anything like the voice I remembered, that I was sure of.

"I've been worried about you, you know."

"You shouldn't be though." Her voice and thoughts appeared to be becoming distant.

"I care about you, Bella. You are my friend. Don't friends care about one another?" I cared for her more than a friend, but I was just happy being able to call her my friend.

She was silent for a moment and she turned to the waters… "I miss him, Jake."

"I know you do."

"I still don't believe what he wrote to me. He told me that he didn't love me, but I couldn't have been that clueless. I felt it. It was just so magical and powerful. I swear when I looked into his eyes, it was forever I saw."

I had no idea what she was talking about when she mentioned something that was wrote to her, but the way she spoke about him, it was evident that she was truly in love with the man. That made it hard on me. To see her like that. If he was still around, I would kill him. How can you hurt an angel?

"Jake, why did he leave me?" Her eyes were flooded with tears.

I pulled her over to me and held her against me. I knew from what Charlie had told Dad that Bella was always silent and didn't cry about Edward Cullen after the first day. This had to be the first time in months that she opened up enough to let her emotions go. I could feel her tears seeping into my shirt, but I didn't care. I got to have this moment with her. To comfort her.

She started to sniffle and she brought her swollen eyes to mine.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I didn't want to do this. I know you think I am crazy for feeling this way."

"Nope. I think its good that you are getting your feelings out and that you trust me enough to share them with me." I couldn't help but smile at her.

She went silent again and when she spoke again, her words about took the breath out of me.

"Charlie told me that if I didn't start trying to get out of my funk that he was going to send me back to my mom and Phil."

The thought of Charlie sending Bella away, almost stopped my heart. I wouldn't be able to think about Bella being so far away.

These thoughts and feelings are driving me crazy. These feelings weren't normal. Not even for a crush. Even thinking about the possibility of Bella being out of my reach was cutting me alive. How could a guy like me feel so much about a girl?

I turned to look at the tear stained face of Bella Swan, and it was like the whole thing became absolutely crystal clear. She was an angel and needed to be protected at all costs. I could do that. I could protect her. I would keep her safe. I would heal her broken heart. I could be the man that she could seek shelter with and need always. I could and I would do this for her.

"Bella… just know that I will always be here for you. No matter what. Know that I am always a phone call or drive away."

"Thanks, Jake. It really means a lot that you would do that for me."

She pulled herself up close to me and laid her head on my shoulder and began to stare out upon the waters again. I didn't speak again, nor did she. It was quiet for a while too. Watching the world with Bella was a brand new experience but still comforting. This is what my life was going to end up being, if Bella gave me the chance do it. To protect and keep her safe. I wanted it. I needed it. I need her.

It was when I heard the mournful cry of a wolf in the distance that I felt the chills crawl up and down my spine. Why would something that happens naturally in nature cause me to worry? Especially since earlier the cry of a wolf gave me comfort not a feeling of dread.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**First off, I want to let you know that I personally hate author notes. **

I have been thinking a lot about this story lately, and I feel like my writing for it has been lacking. I have written better stuff and I feel like I am honestly letting my readers down at this point. With me saying that I hate to say that I am putting this story on a brief hiatus. (About two to four weeks.)

Mostly, I would like some time to work on the story without the stress and worry about posting on a regular basis. I am going to continue this story, I just would like the time to work through some minor issues that I am having. Mostly, I have tons of ideas, and I can't seem to get them written in a manner that I deem satisfactory. I have a perfection issue, and I don't want to post things that I don't feel is good enough.

So, I apologize for my lack of interest and lack of quality at this point. Its not because I don't want to write for this story, I'm just suffering from a bizarre form of writer's block. So that means I need to take more drives in the country with the windows down and music blaring, and need to mow my yard more. (I seem to get the best ideas while I am doing those things, who knew?)

_**So I will let you in on my personal plan:**_

1. I am going to continue working on my all human story, _Written In The Stars_, since things are flowing well with that story, so feel free to check out what I am up to.

2. I am going to break down my plot outline that I have for this story and try to work through writing some chapters for this story.

3. I am going to probably write up to five chapters before I post again. I like to have time to work on chapters and think about them. So when I post again, know that there are probably a few chapters floating around on my computer to post, so I will try to post at least one chapter a week. That is the least I can do, since I am leaving you hanging for up to a month. Again, I am sorry.

**Anyway, please ****DO NOT**** post a review to this author's note. I plan on removing this author's note when I put up the next chapter, so if you want to be able to review at a later date don't review this author's note. If you want to talk to me, please send me a PM. Also, if you want to check in with me and ask me how things are going with my work, just drop me a PM. You never know, you might help me get out of my writer's block.**

Lord, I wrote an author's note that is almost a page long. Sorry. I really didn't mean to ramble on this long.

Mostly, hang in there with me. I promise quality and I intend on giving it to you.

Happy Reading, my fellow fan fiction readers and reviewers,

_EclipseoftheTwilightMoon_


End file.
